


The Viscount Takes a Wife

by elaborateheists



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaborateheists/pseuds/elaborateheists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viscount Takes a Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/gifts).



> Eek, my first fanwork exchange! I had a lot of fun drawing these two, of course. I hope you like it!

Varric, now Viscount of Kirkwall, has been receiving an increasing number of suitors lately. At first, he and Hawke have a few good laughs about it but then she starts acting distant. That is until one day when Hawke bursts into Varric's office with a ring (which she may or may not have looted off of a dead body, okay) and a proposal. Varric thinks "haha, my best friend Hawke is so funny," but when Hawke stays down on one knee with a knowing smirk on her face, Varric realizes she's serious. Why didn't they think of this before?


End file.
